Daydream Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sentia algo por ele desde que o viu pela primeira vez, mas ele sempre se afastava, mas ela mostraria que nao era uma garota de desistir tao facil


**Daydream. **

**Avril Lavigne.**

Hellen olhava para a mesa da sonserina com um sorriso, ela via várias garotas sorrindo para Draco Malfoy, ela sabia que ele sentia algo por ela, mas ela queria que ele desse o primeiro passo.

**La la la la  
Yeah  
La la la la  
Yeah  
**Ela sai para descansar um pouco e logo sente uma mão a segurando.

-Não vai me dar bom dia Potterzinha? –ela ri e fala.

-Bom dia... Dragãozinho –ela sai rindo da cara dele.

**I could've been the one u noticed  
I could've been all over you  
I could've been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do  
**Ela sorria para ele, tentando chamar a atenção, para que ela falasse com ele, mas ela apenas sorria e andava.

-Como eu faço para ela saber o que sinto? –ela ouviu ele falar um dia em uma sala vazia, pelo menos para ela estava vazia.

-Tente com palavras dragãozinho –ela fala antes de sair rindo pelo corredor.

-Dois a zero para ela Harry –ele fala para Harry que não aguenta e começa a rir.

-Dragãozinho? –e volta a rir da cara do amigo.

**It would've been really stupid  
If I would've went home with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It would've been way to soon  
**Ele mandava cartas para ela, agora era hora dela saber quem era o admirador secreto, ao ver ele ali, ela se surpreende no começo, mas depois sorri.

-Você mudou não e? –ele concorda e eles ficam ali por um tempo, mas logo ela sai e ele fala.

-E a minha resposta? –ela sorri misteriosamente e fala.

-Esta chegando no sim –ela o beija apaixonadamente e o deixa ali paralisado com um sorriso bobo.

I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play  
No dia seguinte, Draco ainda olhava abobado para Hellen, ela sorri no efeito que ela tinha causado nele, ela resolve provoca-lo um pouco e vai falar com Simas, ela ve ele se corroendo, mas se segura para não rir, logo ela sai e ele a acompanha, logo ela se esconde numa sala de aula e o puxa para dentro.

-Com ciumes dragãozinho? –ele fica surpreso quando ela o beija profundamente e sai sorrindo.

You're my daydream

You know what I've been thinking about you

Lately and everytime I look at you  
I cant explain how I feel inside  
I can't get away  
you're my daydream

Eles se encontravam escondidos, ela usava o mapa de Harry, que fingia desconfiar, para acha-lo e surpreende-lo sempre que ele fazia uma ronda ou passeava Escondido, ela sempre o beijava profundamente e o deixava fora do ar por um tempo, ela adorava este jogo, ele também, embora ela quisesse gritar para todos que ela estava namorando.

-Quando vamos deixar de nos esconder? –ela sorri marotamente para ele.

Yeah  
and you know and you know and you know and you know  
you're making me insane  
and you know and you know and you know and you know  
and you're doing it again

Logo depois do baile, todos em Hogwarts sabiam que eles estavam namorrando, alguns ficaram felizess, outros bravos, mas para eles nao tinha mais problemas, eles se amavam e era isso que importava, Hellen sorri para ele, ele era a sua fantasia e hoje estava realizando uma delas, eles estavam dançando no baile juntos, eles continuaram a jogar, mas agora não tinha mais ninguém para perturbá-los, era um sonho se tornando realidade.

Daydream (tradução)

**Sonho.**

**Eu poderia ter lhe chamado atenção.**

**Eu poderia ter sido amada por você.**

**Eu poderia ter sido como todas as outras  
É o que eu tenho que fazer?**

**Teria sido realmente estúpido  
Se eu tivesse ido para sua casa com você  
Para te dar tudo o que você queria  
Teria sido precipitado demais.   
**

**Eu tento ser sensível   
Eu tento ser durona**

**Eu tento me distanciar  
Eu tento ser inocente  
Eu tento ser agradável   
Mas eu só quero jogar**

**Você é meu sonho  
Você sabe que eu tenho pensado em você... Ultimamente  
E todas as vezes que olho para você  
Não consigo explicar como me sinto  
Eu não posso escapar  
Você é meu sonho.**

Sim  
E você sabe (e você sabe e você sabe e você sabe)  
Está me deixando louca  
E você sabe (e você sabe e você sabe e você sabe)  
E você esta fazendo isso de novo.

ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.RSRS ELA USA O NICK DE LUZ.. O NOME NA FICS DE ROBERTA.. MAS E A MINHA CRISTINA.RSRSR TE ADORO DEMAISSSS LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
